mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Trixie
Trixie, often called The Great and Powerful Trixie after the stage moniker she gives herself in the episode Boast Busters, is a unicorn who quickly became a popular antagonist and even main character in fan works despite only appearing in two episodes.__TOC__ Trixie's life post-Boast Busters Her characterization by fans differs wildly depending on the work she appears in. Her fate after running herself out of Ponyville is one of fans' biggest speculations. More often than not, she seems to end up lost in the Everfree Forest for a time, bruised, hungry, and either enraged or despairing. If she remains in the forest, she'll go hungry while plotting her revenge upon Twilight Sparkle. Said revenge plot may either become a truly epic endeavor involving the release of forbidden magics, demons, Nightmare Moon, or simply an attempt to trip Twilight up and mock her. If Trixie avoids the Everfree, she'll end up in Canterlot trying to gain an audience with Celestia for any number of reasons, good and bad, or in another town or city in Equestria where she will attempt to rebuild her image with the shadow of Ponyville hanging over her. After the airing of Magic Duel, most fanfictions are about her trying to redeem herself or contacting with Twilight, due to her apologizing at the end of the episode. Skill in spell-casting Trixie's actual spell-casting ability is open to interpretation. The show makes it clear that she has much less ability than Twilight Sparkle, but also suggests that Trixie is genuinely skilled in comparison with most other unicorns, who only "have a little magic that matches their special talents". In fan labor, Trixie is sometimes depicted as having nearly as much magical power as Twilight. The pair make for great rivals in cross-overs, as they are perceived as two sides of the same coin. Trixie is proud and impetuous while Twilight is modest and logical. Another semi-common depiction of Trixie is her having the same potential as Twilight Sparkle, and Trixie appearing to be less powerful than her in Boast Busters is just due to a lack of proper training. Some fans also have her become a student of Princess Luna, in order to further mirror Twilight, who is a student of Princess Celestia. An additional example of a fan fiction that contains this idea is Accolade. Relationships Trixie's most common pairing is with Twilight Sparkle. Events usually transpire to bring the two back together, and it is not uncommon for them to end up romantically involved. If not, Twilight will teach Trixie some friendship values and the two will part ways on a pleasant note. Either way, Trixie usually ends up "redeemed" with a fresh attitude and a world of success on the stage. Early in the fandom, an illustration of Trixie with an enshrined photo of Twilight was drawn. It was created in a likeness to Helga Pataki from the Hey Arnold! series, who is secretly in love with Arnold. Starting in February 2012, Trixie is occasionally depicted with a plush Twilight doll for a companion, who she pretends to be real. Shortly after Boast Busters aired, it was suggested that Trixie's most likely pairing, if not Twilight Sparkle, would be with herself. Artwork of her having dinner dates with a mirror, or cloned Trixies, obtained popularity. Another popular, though slightly less common, depiction involves Trixie being Twilight's sister (or sometimes cousin); either her twin separated at birth or her half sister, sharing the same father. This is due to both Twilight and Trixie having an unusually wide magical skill set as well as a similar eye color and Trixie's coat being a similar color to that of Twilight's Father. The Pony POV series makes an allusion to this depiction in an early chapter. Other stories have paired Trixie with Iron Will , Prince Blueblood, Starlight Glimmer, ,Rarity, and Queen Chrysalis. Trixie and pinecones In fan art, Trixie is occasionally associated with pinecones, usually eating one. This trend was started in July 2011 by a fan named BronyMike, who details the origin of the meme in a tumblr of his, beginning with this post. Gallery See also * References Fan fiction examples Category:Official characters